


blame it on me

by kynikos



Series: zk drabbles 12.20 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, They're both clumsy adorable fools, Zutara Drabble December 2020, zkdd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynikos/pseuds/kynikos
Summary: Katara and Zuko dance together, imperfectly, wonderfully. The steps aren't really what matter, when water and fire move together.Written for Zutara Drabble December 2020!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: zk drabbles 12.20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	blame it on me

**Author's Note:**

> day four of zkdd! the prompt for today was 'Blame It On Me'.

Every now and then they’d dance, caught up in something that felt like the ocean. It was in different places every time; the throne room, the movement of their feet, the Fire Lord and a girl from the Southern Water Tribe, a loud and strident mockery of the last shreds of Ozai’s legacy; the grass by the turtleduck pond, the turtleducks joining in as Katara bent the water into a soft spin; the center of the great hall, turning around and around each other, sweet and slow.

Neither of them were dancers. Neither of them knew how. And neither of them would do it anywhere else. But with each other, they danced; shyly at first, hesitating, watching the other out of the corners of their eyes as they made sure they weren’t _doing it wrong_.

But there is dance in the push and pull of water, and dance in the rhythm of a flickering flame, so they taught each other how to move.

Every now and then they’d dance, caught up in something that felt like a roaring fire. The motions were different every time, an improvised, imperfect dance that felt like love made tangible. They moved together, and whenever they were moving together nothing else seemed real. There was always a sunbeam, somewhere nearby, and as they moved in and out of it the light and shadows danced too.

They were in his office, swaying, stepping, humming, shoes just barely tripping on the rug as they tried to keep from falling. Their feet tangled and they fell laughing together onto his couch.

‘Sorry,’ Katara said. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. ‘Must be my shoes…’

‘Not the shoes,’ Zuko said, standing and lifting her to her feet. ‘Blame it on me. Then I can beg your pardon, and ask to have the next dance.’

They bowed to each other, dramatically, and started again, spinning around each other, barely missing the corner of his desk.

The dance may not have been perfect. But the steps were never what mattered, anyway. Water and fire are not concerned with perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> i write this with the limited experience of someone who has had to dance for shows but is not that good at it. and i hardly mentioned fire at all this fic! wow!
> 
> go check out the collection for this event! everyone there is so talented. kudos, comment, and subscribe to everything you see! there's so much good zutara writing in there, and i'm not even a fan of the ship! 
> 
> survive!


End file.
